Fire
by InfinityAndOne
Summary: [One-Shot] He throws a punch in anger and rage, battering the man on the ground. Because he's responsible for it and deserves every beating he's getting. (Summary is a bit vague, but I couldn't think of a better one. Sorry!)


He throws one punch in anger and rage, but it only fuels more rather than calming him down. He throws another and another and another, aiming for Iain's face, stomach, head, everywhere. The anger-driven violence only increases, and someone has to drag him away from the battered paramedic. The person practically throws him on the ground and stands above him, warning him – daring him – to try again.

But as he looks up at Jez and sees the other man responsible, he doesn't go back to Iain. His rage locks on to Jez and he targets him instead. With force he never imagined he has, he launches off the ground and heads straight for the other paramedic. He punches and kicks and beats the man to the ground.

Neither men fight back.

This time it takes three people to pull him away. Then he looks down on the ground at two conscious and bleeding men and realises what he's done. He stumbles away from the people (now seeing they are Jacob, Elle and Charlie) and looks at all of them.

His knees fail him. He sinks to the ground. His head flops forward into his bloody hands and he gives into his sobs. Harsh, gut-wrenching, chest-tearing sobs rip through him, sending pain throughout his body. He feels a person next to him, but they feel too far away and the arm slipping around his shoulders feels so feather-light he's unsure whether he's imagining it or not.

He feels the blood from the two men mix with his never-ending tears and suddenly a wave of nausea overcomes him and he can't hold back. He doesn't care as he leans to the side and vomits on the ground. It burns his throat and makes his eyes sting, his back hurts with the force of it and he shudders.

He feels himself being lifted to his feet, but he sways from dizziness and squeezes his eyes shut tightly to stop the world spinning. Somehow his legs and feet move. People support him and take him somewhere, but he feels so detached all he wants to do is scream, but the sound is lodged in his throat.

And then someone tells him to open his eyes and he obeys because it's easier. The place seems unfamiliar. Then he realises it's the staffroom.

Anger takes over his body again and he screams. It feels like his throat is being ripped in two but he doesn't care. His eyes latch onto the sink and he storms over. There are plates, bowls, mugs... and his hands work without command.

He smashes as much as he can.

Dimly aware that he cut his hand, he hisses in pain. But it isn't enough to stop this burning feeling inside of him and he continues.

Then he has to be restrained.

His eyes are too blurred with tears to know who's holding him back, and their words float over his head. He screams and thrashes and kicks wherever he can, desperate to be free. Their hold doesn't loosen.

But then he falls limp as an overwhelming feeling of emptiness consumes him and he feels like he's falling. There's nothing underneath him and he can feel himself endlessly drifting. He wills for it to stop, begs and begs whoever is listening for everything to stop. He doesn't want this. He wants it to end.

He wants everything to end.

He screws his eyes shut and allows himself to be sat on the ground. He's crying and pleading and begging and he can still feel the blood on his hands and can still feel the emptiness, but the anger returns and he kicks away and pushes everyone.

But then he feels something sharp in his arm. He's surprised at first and tries to move away, but someone holds him gently and the sharp feeling goes away.

Then he's calming. He can feel his senses start to fail and he can no longer hold himself upright. He can hear a gentle voice of someone, soothing him.

And the only thing that replays in his head as he blacks out is Iain's voice from earlier. "It was too late for him, his burns were too severe. We're sorry, Cal. Ethan's dead."

* * *

 _A/N As completely impromptu writing-without-a-plan goes, I am actually quite pleased with how this turned out. I'm sorry if you end up being confused, the aim wasn't to spell it out but neither was it to make no sense at all! If you are confused I can always explain it via PMs. I hope you liked and if you have time, a review would be helpful!_


End file.
